ANGELS AND SINNERS
by Bucky's Girl 9
Summary: STRIPPERS AND COPS OH MY


**ANGELS AND SINNERS: A LOVE STORY**

Angels/Strippers:

Showstopper…..Shawn Michaels

Candy Man…..Heath Slater

Sparkling Sapphire…Cody Rhodes

Pretty Puppy…..Evan Bourne

Archangel….. Justin Gabriel

Highlander…..Drew McIntyre

Christian…..Jay Reso

Hollywood…John Morrison

Sinners/Cops:

Detective Hunter H. Helmsley…..Triple H

Detective Randal K. Orton….. Randy Orton

Detective Mark Calloway…..Undertaker

Detective Theodore M. DiBiase…..Ted DiBiase

Detective Jonathan Felix Anthony….John Cena

Detective Sheamus O'Shaunessey….. Sheamus

Detective Adam Copeland….. Edge

Detective Joshua Matthews….. Josh Matthews

Demons/Bad Guys:

The Miz; mob hit man

David Otunga; prostitution

Ron 'The Truth' Killings; drug dealing

Wade Barrett; pornographic material

Alberto Del Rio; drug trafficking

Santino Marrella; human trafficking

Kofi Kingston; gun running

PROLOGUE:

Full Department meeting:

"I need every section of our vice squad to give over their best man for a full on assault team. We need the best because all of the men in charge of certain illegal activities are getting more dangerous and they are packing more heavy hitting guns than they used to."

"The section dealing with mob activities will hand over Detective Randal K. Orton."

"Do you accept your new position, Orton?"

"Yes, I accept my new position."

"The section that deals with drug dealers and drug trafficking gives Detectives Helmsley and Calloway."

"We also accept our new positions on the team."

"Human trafficking gives Detective Copeland."

"Prostitution gives Detective DiBiase to the team."

"Pornographic material and pedophiles give Detective Cena to the team."

"Gun Running and Gun Trafficking gives Detective Matthews."

"Okay, squad dismissed except for the members of the new team," the chief said as the squad left the room.

The chief talked to the men for about two hours, going over all of the details of their new living quarters, new rides, clothes and new main hang out. When the guys found out that their new main hangout was strip club where all of the strippers are male. Detective Cena was the first to say anything about that.

"Are we being railroaded out of the squad?"

"Internal Affair is not happy that there are gay members in the department. You will still be part of this department, but not on paper. You will be paid under the table, and when we need info you all will be our ears on the streets."

"Hell, why are you trying to help us when it can cost you your job chief?"

"Because what Internal Affairs is trying to pull is nothing more than a bunch of bullshit."

"Where did you say we were to start hanging out again?"

"Batista's Paradise. It is a gentlemen's club of a distinct taste. If you get my drift."

"Dave Batista's place, oh man. He is going to shit bricks when all of us come strolling through the doors."

"You know Dave Batista?"

"Hell, we went to summer camp together. We all planned to run a place along the lines of a strip club. When we all hit high school we all figured out that we preferred the same sex as us."

"So, his strip club was a combination of all of your dreams."

"Oh, you know it, chief. I guess we are being sent to hang out there to help him out?"

"Yes, he needs some protection for a certain bunch of his strippers. They are called his Heavenly Angels. They are the prettiest boys of his club."

"What do you mean 'prettiest boys' of the club?"

"They are very easy on the eyes, if you get my meaning."

"Oh, we do. So, when do we report to Batista to be assigned to an 'angel'?"

"Come with me, you all need your brand new rides. I think you will like your new wheels," the chief said as he led the guys out to the garage to receive their new ride.

Upon arriving at the garage, the guys were stunned into silence at what they saw. John walked over to a candy apple red 1977 Malibu SS with stars in his eyes. Randy had his eyes on the coal black Hummer that is trimmed gold. Adam was definitely eyeing the ice blue and silver trimmed 1975 Corvette Stingray. Hunter was sitting on the hood of a 1969 Dodge Charger that was painted metallic blue with silver phantom flames. Mark was checking out an emerald green with purple lightning streaking down the side of a one ton Ford Super Duty. Josh was sitting in the driver's seat of a Royal Purple Jaguar. Sheamus was checking out a completely modified Jeep and it was painted Irish green with a shade darker green Shamrock on the driver's door. Ted was kneeling in front of metallic gold Aston Martin looking like a kid in a candy store who liked everything he saw.

"I hope you ain't going to try and give that car a blowjob," Mark said as the others started laughing.

"Very funny, old man. The only reason why you choose the truck is because you are too afraid to drive something like this baby."

"Oh, like you know how to drive one of these."

"Shut up, get in, sit down, and strap in. You are in for the ride of your life, old man," Ted said as they took off in the Aston.

Mark found out how well Ted could drive the car as they were in at top speed. Mark realized that he would have to stop calling him a bratty little boy. Ted looked over quickly and noticed that Mark was white knuckling the dash board along with the overhead handle. When they arrived back at the garage, Mark walked over to the door they had come out of earlier and went back inside for about five minutes. When he came back out, he found all of the other members of the team laughing and cracking up over the way Ted was explaining how Mark acting while he was driving his new Aston.

"Ted, if you ever offer me another ride, remind me to say no. You nearly caused me to piss myself taking those turns the way you did. I tell you guys this in all seriousness; he is ten times worse than Dale Earnhardt. I think if he was told to take any vehicle and get the angels out of the war zone, he would be able to do it."

"You guys ready to head to Paradise. Here is the address to the place."

"All we have to do is put the address into a GPS of one of the vehicles and rest follow that one vehicle."

CHAPTER ONE:

After putting the address into his GPS, Hunter took the lead as they headed out for Batista's place. It only took them forty minutes to get to Batista's place, but when they arrived all hell was breaking loose. Running into the building, they found seven of the worst criminals in the area fighting with the bouncers who were doing their best to keep eight of the strippers from getting hurt. Taking into consideration that this was going to be their new job, they jumped into the fray and began whipping ass on the criminals. Once the crime bosses were dealt with and all of the strippers were checked over to make sure no one got hurt.

"Where can we find Dave Batista?"

"In the office towards the back of the building," one of the bouncers said and pointed the way.

Walking in the direction they were pointed, the guys found out just how many strippers worked for Batista and how well they were treated. They saw that Batista a man of high standards even for his 'pretty boys'. When they arrived at Batista's office, they could hear him yelling at someone that was already in there with him. Opening the door, they found David Otunga trying to force Batista into giving him all of his best strippers to put out on the corner.

"If he says no, that is what the man means. So, you need to take your business somewhere else you stupid son of a bitch," Hunter said while glaring the man down.

"I will get your best babes and they will turn tricks for me one way or another. You just wait and see," Otunga said as he left the room.

"I gather you guys are my new back-up bouncers. You could not have come at a better time. I am afraid for my angels. How about I introduce your charges to you all?"

"That is why we are here. To help you keep your angels well protected and we think that one on one protection would work the best in this situation," Hunter said as he shook hands with Batista. "Are all of the angels as cute as the one that we have already seen?"

"The ones that need to be protection most are my 'Heavenly Angels' which you have not seen as of yet. Follow me gentlemen, I will take you to heaven's gate. Trust me when I say that you are in for a major treat and who knows you all just might find love at long last."

"How can you be sure on that, Batista?"

"Because these angels only dance, they don't give private parties. Another reason why they are called angels is for the plain and simple fact that they are virgins."

"Hell that alone makes them angels. They are unsoiled in that fashion, which might make them worth our love if we can get them to fall for us."

As the guys followed Batista to where the angels were kept safe and sound, Batista asked each of the guys what they were looking for in a mate. When he got the info he needed, Batista knew which angel to put with which guy. Upon arriving at the room, Batista did his secret knock for the angels to know that it was him and they were safe. Justin opened the door to let Batista and his guest into their little safe haven. As the guys entered the room, the angels could feel their little hearts just flutter with the early stage of wanting to know what each guy was like. Justin looked at the one that was wearing a tank top so his tattoo sleeves could be seen clearly and was tempting him to want nothing more than to lick those very tattoos. He was so hoping that Randy would be his personal bodyguard.

"You guys are going to be personal bodyguards for my angels and I am going to let the angels pick who they want. First up, is Archangel aka Justin Gabriel."

"The one with the tattoos all down his arms and short dark brown hair, please."

"That would be none other than Randal Keith Orton, but I am quite sure that he will let you call him Randy."

"I have no qualms with being with this little cutie," Randy said as he tickled Justin under the chin. "This little angel is delicious looking and innocent. Who knows what this Viper might do to him that he will like."

Trying to turn his head downward to hide his blush, Justin heard all of the other angels snickering at him trying to hide the color coming to his cheeks. Turning towards the others, Justin stuck his tongue out at them while hiding behind Randy's broad back.

"Next up is Evan Bourne aka Pretty Puppy."

"The one with the crew cut and military like stance."

"Ah, you have chosen Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena. Most just call him John Cena."

"Why is his stage name Pretty Puppy?"

"Look at his eyes and tell me."

"Oh, hell yeah. He has those beautiful puppy browns."

"Not just that, but I also have puppy soft hair."

"Hmmm….I can't wait to feel that for myself."

Just then Evan made a little yapping noise in the back of his throat which gave off another reason why he was called Pretty Puppy. John could do nothing but smile at the thought that just ran through his head. It was a thought of when he would be able to get Evan by himself and what it would take to make him really get loud in the bedroom.

"It looks like Cody already chose his personal bodyguard. Why did you choose Ted DiBiase?"

"Because we have known each other for quite some time and he was the one that helped me come out to my family about me being gay. So, I trust him with my life and that is why I have chosen my best buddy in the world."

"Showstopper, why in greyhounds are you giving Det. Helmsley goo-goo eyes? Just go up to him and claim him as your bodyguard."

"Which one is Showstopper?"

"This is Showstopper. His real name is Shawn Michaels," Batista said as he brought Shawn forward to meet Hunter.

"Well, he definitely is a showstopper in my eyes. I am wondering if he would be able to rock my world. Do you want to try rocking my world, babydoll," Hunter asked Shawn while tilting his head up to look in his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Only if I can be your permanent angel, then I would love to have a chance at winning your heart," Shawn replied while looking up into Hunter's face.

"Shawn, take him over to your bed and talk to him for a while. I think I see a red head crushing on another red head. Am I right, Candy Man?"

"Yes, Batista. I am very much crushing on the very tall red head. Who is he though?"

"I am Mark Calloway. To my enemies, I am known as Undertaker. If you were my angel, I would kill anyone who tried to harm you."

"Then count me as your angel," Heath said as he went and stood right in front of Mark. "By the way, my name is Heath Slater."

"Not Michael Slater's little brother?"

"Yes, he is my older brother. Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember your brother teasing you that if you did not behave that he would give you to the green eyed monster?"

"Yes, I remember that very well."

"Meet your green eyed monster," Mark said as he pulled off his shades to reveal his emerald green eyes.

"You were the one that my brother was threatening give me to. Hell, if he would have back then; I would not be a virgin now."

Mark smiled at Heath's blunt honesty and knew that Heath had been crushing on him for far longer than anyone realized.

"Jay-Jay, is that you?"

"Yes, Adam. It is me. Long time, no see."

Adam went over to him and picked Jay Reso up in a bear hug. Looking down into Adam's face, Jay leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss, but it was quickly turned into a passionate one by Adam.

"John 'Hollywood' Morrison, who are you lusting over?"

"The guy that is standing next to Randy and Justin. Who is he?"

"I am Josh Matthews and I am finding you very easy on the eyes. My question is if you can be easy on my heart."

"Just give me a chance to prove that I am worthy of your heart."

"You have that, babydoll. I think you are very beautiful with your wavy golden brown hair so thick and soft. Your golden brown eyes with flakes of green and dark brown. Your sinfully tanned skin that is so silky soft to the touch, I don't think I could ever get used to touching every inch of you," Josh said as he drug his fingers slowly over John's arm while holding onto him.

"I don't have any Irish angels, but I do have a very sexy Scottish angel," Batista said as he looked at Sheamus. "Drew 'Highlander' McIntyre would you please come and meet my long time Irish friend who finally accomplished his dream of becoming a cop here in the states."

"Hey there, big boy or should I say big man. I gather you don't get out in the sun very often."

"Not without protection."

"I bet you say that all of the time."

"You will have to wait and find out until we get back to the house."

"He is talking about you all moving to their new home which has better security than Fort Knox. I should know because I was the one that helped the chief of police purchase the house. You guys are going to love the house like you all love your new rides and your babydolls are going to scream when they see your rides. Angels, I hope you all have your stuff packed and ready to go."

"We are all ready to go, but we have a problem. Look out in the main viewing room, via the monitor. It is none other than the 'Demons' of our society. How are we going to get out of here without them finding out?"

"Easy, guys go get your rides and come to the back door. Angels, follow me, will you please."

The guys went back out the way they came and went out to the parking lot. Once in their rides, they went to the back door of the strip club to pick up their angels; only to have their angels stare in shock over the ride. When the shock wore off, the angels started to shriek with excitement.

"OMG, is that a 1977 candy apple red Malibu SS," Evan asked with a teenage boy's excitement in his eyes.

"Yes, Evan. It is a Malibu SS. "

"Addy, what happened to our baby?"

"I got us a new baby. How does a 1975 ice blue Corvette Stingray sound?"

"Sweet by me, Addy."

"Sweet Hummer, baby. Can we break it in later?"

"That is a very sweet proposition, my pretty little angel," Randy said as he smiled at Justin.

After getting away from the club, they followed Batista to the house and they were definitely impressed with what they saw. They were expecting just a regular house, but what they were looking at was a mansion in the fashion of Southern Plantation House style. As they went pass the gate, they got to see how well the place was secured. The angels were completely impressed from the house, the rides, and the men who were now their bodyguards. The angels were also hoping that they would end up being and meaning more to the guys. As they came to a stop in the driveway in front of the front door, they got out of the vehicles walked up to the door. Batista had to smile at the facial expressions on all of the new residents of this home.

"Wait until you go inside and see how I had this place decked out. You will flip straight out," Batista said as he opened the door and let them enter into their new home.

"Oh, snap man. This place is the bomb," John C. said as they all walked into the foyer. "You really know how to make a house into an allover man cave, because this house is definitely masculine enough to be a home for fourteen guys. Care to give us the grand tour, Dave?"

"Follow me then," Batista said as he began the tour.

CHAPTER TWO:

As the guys followed Batista, they were led from the foyer to the first room on the right which was an intimate sitting den that had a fireplace, candles, and several areas to sit. Then they followed Batista to a dining room that would put the most expensive and romantic of restaurants in all of Miami, Florida to shame. It had a crystal chandelier, a mahogany wood dining room set, a wine cooling cabinet, a full set of China and silverware for eighteen, and a beautiful Persian rug that covered most of the floor. From there, they went to the kitchen which was gigantic and had everything the guys would need to make a great meal for themselves. From the kitchen, they went into the den. This room caused all of the guys to fall on their knees at the sight of the fact they had a room where they could get loud and rowdy while watching football games, movies, or playing games on any of the gaming systems present. From there, they finally went upstairs to where all of the bedrooms were.

"Okay guys, find the door with your name on it; take you angel by the hand and go in."

The first one to find his room was Randy. When he looked at Justin, he stretched out his hand as if to ask him to join him in opening the door to the room. Once Justin had placed his hand into Randy's, he opened the door to the room and was pleasantly surprised to find that the room was decked out to look like a snake's den with touches of heaven in amongst the snake elements. Walking in, Randy saw a California king-sized canopy bed that looked like it was surrounded in twigs, pine needles and leaves had snake print sheer curtains, black silk sheets, and a goose down comforter. The room had the smell of fresh outdoors. They noticed that all of the wood had been carved into looking like snake skin with snake heads adorning the tops of every piece of furniture in the room. Justin walked around in the room looking at the all of the touches that made the room a mix of both of them. As they explored even further into the room they found out that their in suite bathroom was the complete opposite of the bedroom because it was built to put them in heaven while getting cleaned up. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi tub that was edge in white virgin marble, white marble sinks, silver sink and tub fixtures, and the perfect amount candles. There was also a crystal chandelier that had hanging prisms to through rainbows all over the room.

"Batista, how did you know to make this a mix of us?"

"Because my friend the police chief told me what you guys like and knew which angel would be a perfect match for each of you. I knew that as a child, Justin loved to play with snakes. In fact, he loved to play with snakes so much that it scared his mom that he would get bitten by one."

"Yeah, my mama always said that I would get bit by a snake. My mama was right in a way; I did get bit by a snake. A snake with two long legs, a gorgeous body, sexy face, and a divine smile."

"I am not all that, but if you want to think of me like that then so be it," Randy said as he wrapped an arm around Justin's waist and pulled him closer only to have him giggle.

The next one to find his room was John C., who had to laugh at the fact that the room looked like a cross between a war room and a dog house. Even Evan had to laugh at the creativeness of their room. The room had camouflage netting hanging from the ceiling to look like a canopy tent over the bed that was custom made to look like a big dog bed that had camouflage sheets made of soft cotton, a camouflage covered goose down comforter, and matching pillow cases. There were also sheer camouflage curtains that hung down from the outer peaks. The dresser was made of white oak and in the shape of a bone, the nightstands were made to look like matching dog bowls, and the loveseat was made to look like a tug of war rope. When they went into the bathroom, they found their bathroom followed the theme of the bedroom. The Jacuzzi was in the shape of a dog bone, the sinks looked like dog bowls, the toilet was in the form of a water hydrant and painted camouflage, all of the fixtures were silver, and the walls were painted a light brown. Both John and Evan had to laugh at the way their bathroom looked.

"I have totally gone to the puppies," John said as he held Evan to his body.

"Not puppies, just one puppy and that puppy is me," Evan said as he looked up at John with mischief sparkling in his eyes.

The next room to be discovered was the one that would belong to Sheamus and Drew. Their room was a blend of Ireland and Scotland. As they entered the room, they heard what sounded like bagpipes play and this made them smile. The reason was it made them feel like it was home to them. The furniture was made to look like the kind you would find in an old castle. On one wall there was a shadow box that had the tartans of both the O'Shaunessey and McIntyre clans crisscrossing each other along with the sword of each clan. There was a large four poster canopy bed made out of mahogany with dark blue velveteen drapes trimmed in emerald green satin ribbon. The sheets were Irish emerald green silk with a Scottish blue velveteen-covered goose down comforter. The main sources of light for the room were a fireplace, the natural sunlight that came in the window and several large candles well placed throughout the room to give the right amount of mood lighting. The bathroom was painted Scottish blue with a mahogany towel cabinet, a rare green marble Jacuzzi in the shape of a Shamrock with matching sinks, and a very soft to the touch throw rug. The facet fixtures for the tub and sinks were gold. As they finished exploring their room and coming into their bathroom, Sheamus was followed by Drew who was only a step behind him. Drew threw his arms around Sheamus' shoulders and laid his chin down near his ear.

"This room is a perfect blend of the two of us and I don't know about you, but I happen to love our suite," Drew purred in his thick Scottish accent.

"I do as well and I agree that it is a perfect blend of the two of us," Sheamus said in his rich Irish accent as he leaned his head back to look at Drew only to get a surprise kiss from him.

The next room to be found was the one that belong to Adam and Jay. The room was painted to look like a rave had broken out in there. The main color was a metallic purple with splotches of metallic blue, silver, and gold. The bed was hanging from chains bolted into the ceiling which were loosely wrapped in purple and blue sheer cloth. The furniture was made to look like roadie boxes with music notes as handles. They also noticed the mirror was in the form of guitar and trimmed in gold. The loveseat was covered in purple crushed velvet. The bathroom was a bathroom of a true rock star. The Jacuzzi tub was in the shape of a guitar made of blue marble with gold facets. The sinks were made of glass with a fish tank base that had living fish swimming around in it. The toilet looked normal, but when it was flushed it played 'Another One Bites the Dust' by Queen. The towel cabinet was made from three roadie lockers.

When Heath walked up to a solid black oak door, he knew it was his and Mark's room. Opening the door, they were in shocked over the dark beauty of their room. They noticed that their bed had an intricately carved mahogany wood coffin base with a tombstone headboard. The bedding for the bed was of black satin that seem to shimmer dark purple under the black lights that hung from the ceiling. The goose down comforter was of dark purple crushed velvet. There was black sheer cloth hanging like curtains with small purple jewels interwoven in the fabric. The jewels actually sparkled in the low lights that came in from the corners of the rooms. All of the furniture was made out of black oak. The bathroom followed the room's theme by the dark beauty of it all. The Jacuzzi was made of black marble in the form of a big coffin, the sinks made to look like tombstones for bases, and all of the furniture was made of the same black oak as everything else. There was a soft to the touch dark purple shag rug going from the door to the tub. The only difference in the rooms is that the over the mirror lights came on automatically for grooming needs.

"Oh one more thing, guys. You see these black candles?"

"Yeah, what about them, Batista?"

"When they are lit the flame turns purple and gives off the scent of wild midnight orchids."

"I am definitely going to light one of them up tonight," Heath said while smirking knowingly up at Mark.

Shawn walked up to the door that said 'Showstopper's Gym' and started to giggle at the sign. When Hunter stepped up behind Shawn, he opened the door only to stand there in shock of how the room was a blend of them both. Walking in they found some gym equipment, but what caught their attention was the stage that had a stripper pole in the middle of it. The stage was in fact the footboard to their bed. The two spot lights from the far side of the room were trained on the stage and the pole while there were softer lights all around the room to give the room a strip club feel. The headboard was made to look like a booth at the club so that Hunter could sit and relax while Shawn gave him a very private dance. The bedding consisted of red satin sheets, a white satin covered goose down comforter with a big red heart in the middle, and the pillow cases had the same design as the comforter. The stereo system was the best for their room. The bathroom on the other hand was a different style all together, because it was totally up Hunter's alley. There was no Jacuzzi, but there was a walk in shower area that had rings hanging from the ceiling on chains. There were twelve shower heads. When he saw the rings, Hunter came up with an idea right away. The sinks were stainless steel like you would find in a gym. The rest of the bathroom looked like something like a gym restroom which included the fact that their towels were stored in a gym locker.

When Ted and Cody walked into their room, they saw all of the teddy bears of all sizes and of all shades of blue that were well placed all over the room. There was sapphire blue sheer cloth tented hanging from the ceiling with sapphires interwoven in the cloth to catch the light and sparkle like twinkling stars. The bed was made of white pine to look like a huge boulder with an area that was worn down by time and water. The mattress was a king-size pillow top air-chamber mattress that was almost completely sunk into the boulder under the main tented part of the cloth. Their bedding consisted of the softest cotton sheets ever made that was trimmed in sapphire blue satin, even the goose down comforter was covered by the same soft cotton, and the pillow cases matched. They all were sapphire blue with big white hearts in the middle. Every so often there was a breeze coming from out of nowhere which made the fabric that was hanging move softly. The furniture was made of white pine wood and had antique finished handles. The bathroom was made to look like the great outdoors, which included the sinks, toilet, and tub. The way to fill the tub was to turn on the waterfall, which also was the shower. The sinks were made to look like smaller boulders. All of the fixtures were made to look like hand size rocks. The floor was made to look like they were walking in the forest due to the fact that there were leaves, pine needles, dirt, and sticks sandwiched between two layers of thick shatterproof glass. There was a skylight right over the tub to where they could have romantic soaks and baths. They spotted the sapphire blue candles and wondered what they smell like.

"The candles when lit give off the scent of fresh mountain air and mountain laurels. The flames turn blue and white due to the scent pocket that the flame hits."

"Those are going to be some great smelling candles when we light them."

Josh and John M. walked into their room and were surprised by the old Hollywood glamour of the room. There was multiple pastel colored sheer cloths hanging from the ceiling and there were multi-colored jewels that were interwoven into each cloth that would catch the light only to sparkle brightly. Their bed looked like the one from the movie 'Cleopatra' except it was twice the size. The furniture was art deco and was beautiful in John's eyes. He had always wanted an old Hollywood vanity and when he saw that it was sitting in the room near the bathroom, John looked at Josh with tears in his eyes. Josh walked over to him and asked him what was wrong. When John told him what he had always wanted and that it was now sitting in their room along with all of the glamorous look of old Hollywood. Josh could understand why John was tearing up now for happiness. The bathroom was just as glamorous as the bedroom. All of facet fixtures were gold while the sinks and Jacuzzi tub were made out of black marble. The tub had steps that led down into it and it had underwater seats for the two of them. The toilet was made of black porcelain with a gold handle. There were two pure white bearskin rugs lying on the floor. The were opalescent white tiles on the walls with gold-tinted grout and had golden scones with white candles that had a stripe of gold going around them. There was a basket of all different kinds of bath oils and bubble bath solutions. Then they noticed the bath robes on the back of the door. They were not normal bathrobes for in fact they were Japanese silk kimonos.

When they all met back up in the hallway, Batista led the group back down to the ground floor and out the backdoor to the backyard which looked like a tropical paradise. The pool had a waterfall that was also the way the pool recycled the water. There were palm trees all around and there were also Japanese candle lamps hanging around. Batista pointed out that there was a glass dome over the backyard.

"The glass is tinted to where you can see out, but no one can see in. It is limo tinted which means if you all want to go swimming without any clothes on, go for it. Behind the waterfall, there is a hidden grotto for romantic swims and whatever may happen in there."

That caused the group to laugh loudly. Mark, being the Texan he is, spotted the huge barbeque pit and cooking area. Smiling, he and Heath went to inspect that area together while the rest were claiming their new favorite poolside lounger. Batista had to laugh at how most of the pairs ended up sitting together on one lounger or sitting close together on both. He was shocked at two of the pairs due to the fact that the dominate member was already showing how much they wanted their subordinate partner. The two pairs were Randy and Justin along with John C. and Evan. Batista had a feeling that he would be invited to a multiple marriage at the end of the case. He just prayed that they put the demons where they belonged before anyone lost their life.

"Okay, everyone lets talk about this case. The chief ask me to fill you in about what we are dealing with because I am really an undercover FBI agent. My name is actually David Michael Bautista. All I did was dropped the 'u' to throw everyone off. At least all of the bad guys that is. These guys are the headmen of what they are into," Batista said. "The man you got into it with, Hunter was none other than David Otunga. He is the main pimp of Miami and is trying to take you angels to put them on the corner. I asked the chief to send the best he had to protect my angels. Most of these guys were on the verge of that lifestyle no thanks to their families. They range from ages 18 to 21 and they are, like I said, pure as the driven snow."

"Who are the other troublemakers?"

"Michael Mizanin is the top mob hit man in Miami. Ron 'The Truth' Killings is one of the major drug dealers in this area. If it has to do with pornographic material or pedophiles; you can bet your last dollar on it being the work of none other than Wade Barrett. The man in charge of drug trafficking is none other than Alberto Del Rio and he works in close ties with Killings. Santino Marrella is the head man of human trafficking who is in cahoots with Kofi Kingston the main gun runner of this area. Here are all of the files, rap sheets and everything else I could find on the sons of bitches."

"Who are the youngest of the angels?"

"Evan and Justin are the two youngest members at a barely legal 18 years each. John, don't you dare give up on Evan and Randy, same thing to you."

"Hell, we ain't giving up our cherubs. Young angels they may be, but they are our angels and we will kill over our angels."

"Well, we don't want to lose our 'Big Sexy Daddies'. We already know deep in our hearts that we are in love with our bodyguards. That is if they are interested in us," Evan and Justin both said as they looked up at them with hopeful looks.

"Well, the love you feel for us; we reciprocate to you. We already know that you two were meant for us," John and Randy said just before leaning down and brushing their lips across theirs.

When Randy and John pulled away from Evan and Justin, they only got a glimpse of the look on Batista's face before they were pulled back down into another kiss, but what no one expected was how passionate it was going to be. In fact, it caused both Randy and John's knees to buckle to the point that they had to grab on to the counter near the barbeque pit. When they knew that their hands were busy, Evan and Justin slid their hands behind Randy and John to let their hands rest on the small of their backs. Then when they had them in a false sense of security they grabbed their asses. This gave the rest of the angels ideas of how to let their bodyguard know how they felt about them already. The one that decided to be more direct in telling their bodyguard that they want more than just a friend was Drew. He walked right up to Sheamus and looked directly into his face as he rubbed his hand over Sheamus' crotch.

"This man is mine and anyone who thinks they are big enough to take him away from me better have a bloody crowbar," Drew said as he tried to slip his hand into Sheamus' pants.

"We ain't going to try in any way to come in between you two."

"Hell, I think if we did, we would end up with our asses beaten."

"Good because Ireland is mine and Scotland belongs to him."

"Ya damn right on that," Sheamus said as he placed his hands on Drew's ass gentle and squeezed causing him to squeal like a little school boy.

"Hey, Batista. Is the fridge stocked?"

"You damn right it is. Why?"

"How about we christen this barbeque pit with house warming barbeque?"

Suddenly, the front door bell rang and startled everyone. Going to the front door, Batista, who was followed by everyone else, opened the door only to have a short male fall at his feet on his back. The unknown male was already unconscious and a bloody mess. Quickly, Batista picked up the young man and took him into the room he called his own. Everyone worked quickly to clean the bloody from the young man's face and everywhere else. Once the blood was off of the young man, Batista felt his heart began to race out of control. What he saw was another beautiful young angel that needed to be guarded from the demons of society. Slowly, he noticed that young man was waking up.

As he began to wake up, the young man noticed that he was surrounded by a big bunch of guys, but the man that caught his attention was the one with short black hair. He also noticed the tattoos of the flags on the guy's left shoulder. He recognized them to be the flags of Greece and the Philippines. He moved his hand to touch the tattoos with a gentleness that took Batista by surprise. That one touch was enough to tell Batista that he now had his own angel for sure.

"What is your name, young man?"

"Shannon. Shannon Brian Moore. Who are you, handsome?"

"David Michael Bautista Jr., but everyone calls me Batista without the 'u'."

"As in Batista's Paradise?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"There was fight going on down there when I was going pass there to go wherever it was I had planned to go. I got caught up in the fight and that is how I ended up this way. Don't know how I ended up at this house, but I feel like I am safe here. Do I have the right to feel that way?"

"You have the right to feel any way you want to feel. Where do you call home right now?"

"I am staying with friends, but technically I am homeless."

"Not anymore you ain't, because I want you to call this your new home and I want you to be mine. That is if you will have me as your bodyguard."

"I can already tell you that I want you for more than a friend or bodyguard. I want you for a boyfriend and possibly more if it plays out that way," Shannon said as he looked at Batista's face.

"You have for as long as you want me and if that is forever then so be it," Batista said as he wrapped his arms around the now sitting up Shannon. "So, how bad is my place messed up?"

"Have no earthly idea, but I would think they would be calling you soon to let you know."

Just as Shannon said that, Batista's cell phone went off with the chief of police's ringtone. Batista answered his phone like he didn't know that anything had happened.

"Hey chief, what shaking down, my old friend?"

"Your place has been trashed and all of your strippers have been taken. Only Gods knows where your angels are," the chief said since he was in front of two of the main guys that were on the take down list.

"Let me guess and you don't have to verbally say anything, but you have two of the seven main guys on the list. Just give me their initials."

"D.O. and W.B. are the ones that we have, but you know that the rest of their buddies are going to get them out on bail as usual."

"Yeah, well that means that we have to be on our toes and our guard here at the house or do we have to take a vacation out of the area?"

"Actually, that ain't such a bad idea considering that your angels are the ones that they want. The reason why I am talking freely now is because my officers have taken them away and put them in separate cars. Go to the Chateau in Aspen, Colorado and stay there until we catch all of these bastards. Lock down the Plantation and gets your asses to safety. Colorado is the safest place for you and the whole group. The fewer vehicles you take the better. In fact, take the lower riding cars and the heavier truck. Scratch that; take all of your vehicles because right now there is no snow in Colorado. Now get the hell out of there before the rest the demons find out where you all are."

"You got it. Consider us ghosting out of here."

"What did the chief have to say?"

"He wants me to take you all up to Colorado. There is a chateau up there that is just as safe as this place, but the rooms are less individualized. That is unless the chief had the rooms decorated to match each pairing."

"So, how long does the chief want us to stay in Colorado?"

"Until the demons are caught and sitting behind bars await a court date."

"So, until he gives us a yell. That could be next year sometime, but in a way this could play out into our favor. We could really get to know our angels by then. Who knows, we might even get married by then."

"Angels, would you like to tell your bodyguards your hidden secrets?"

"All of us angels are mosaic hermaphrodites."

"Both boy and girl. The best of both worlds," John and Randy said with a twinkle in their eyes while looking at Evan and Justin.

"They're not the only ones because I have the same trait, but I have a little secret though. I am a virgin that means I have never been touched, kissed until you did, and I never thought that I would find the man for me. I have always wanted someone who could love me and would want me the way I am. Wild side and all."

"Well, you have me and I can't wait to see your wild side. I just have to ask what you call wild."

"Well, that depends on how soon we can get to Colorado," Shannon said as he tried to run his fingers through his hair, but due to the dried up blood in it, he could not.

"Well, I think you can take a shower and do what you do to get ready for the day before we leave for Colorado. I want to see you in all of your glory. Not your naked glory, but your wild glory. Don't hold back, Shannon," Batista said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Okay, but it will take me about an hour to get completely ready. Hopefully, that is okay."

"It is because us leaving at dusk is better to through off the bad guys."

"Okay, I will go and get cleaned up for the trip. Are we going to take brakes in between the long drive to the chateau in Colorado?"

"There will be because we are going to take the scenic route to Colorado. We will go around and see some of the national parks and monuments."

After Batista left the bathroom, Shannon started the shower to let it get warm enough to get the blood off of him. Using enough shampoo and conditioner to get his hair clean and soft, Shannon finished his shower after scrubbing his free of the blood. He had wrapped a towel around his waist as he left the bathroom to go into the bedroom only to find Batista in there holding his suitcase in his hand. Smiling, Shannon walked over to Batista and took his suitcase as he gave Batista a very chaste kiss. After opening the case, Shannon pulled out a pair of men's silk bikini underwear and slipped them on in front of Batista. Then he pulled on a pair of jeans that looked like they had been through a wood chipper.

"You do know I am going to have to buy you a bunch of new clothes when we get to Colorado, because I am not going to let you freeze while wearing these jeans. Although, they do make your ass look deliciously sexy and I just want to grab it."

"Well, I will be riding with you because of the fact that my car ain't going anywhere. It died at the club due to a stray shot hitting the radiator."

"Well, I have several vehicles that you can choose from when we get back here. I gather these are your favorite travelling jeans."

"Yep, and this is my favorite shirt to wear with them when travelling," Shannon said as he pulled on a black mesh tank top that left little to the imagination.

"Damn baby, I am going to have a hard time trying to control myself even when driving," Batista said as he went to stand closer to Shannon only to have to look down at him to see his beautiful eyes.

"I hope you won't make me wait until Colorado to steal my cherry from me, because I think you would find my cherry rather delicious; if you know what I mean," Shannon said while smiling coyly as he shut his suitcase back up while Batista still had his arms wrapped around his waist.

"When we make the first hotel stop, your cherry is mine and so are you for the rest of our lives. I ain't about to let you go now that I have you."

"Well, let me finish getting ready for the trip."

"What all do you have to do?"

"Put my hair up in a Mohawk, and put the eyeliner on."

"No eyeliner because your eyes are beautiful enough and you might want to have your hair down since we are travelling. You might fall asleep while I am driving."

"Good point hair down, but it has to be blow dried quickly though."

"Okay, baby. I will put your suitcase in the back of my Hummer alongside of my own suitcase."

While Batista took care of their suitcases, Shannon blow dried his hair, brushed his teeth, rinsed his mouth, and put on his favorite cologne that he carried in his duffle bag. When he hit the foyer, Batista looked at him and smiled because to Batista Shannon looked like an angel.

"Please continue to wear your hair down, I really like it that way. You can show your wild side in bed, but I like the way you look now."

"If this makes you happy, then I will continue this way so both of us are happy."

"Well, let's hit the road, gang. The first hotel stop is in Daytona. Then we will hit Atlanta, GA tomorrow evening and switch back to driving during the day after two days in Georgia. How does that sound to you guys?"

"That sounds just fine by us, Batista. Oh, we have to say one thing though. Shannon, it seems that you have already made Batista a very happy animal just by being at his side."

"Well, I plan on staying at his side as long as he will let me. He thinks I am an angel, but I think he is a Greek god with a dash of Philippine blood to give him that exotic look of his."

Wrapping his arms around Shannon who was facing him, Dave picked him up while kissing the side of his neck causing him to squeal like a schoolboy with a crush on the quarterback. Everyone laugh at how cute Shannon was acting around Dave. Shannon lifted up his upper body to look down at him, leaning down he gave Dave a very passionate kiss that nearly caused his knees to buckle under him.

"Hey, why don't you two wait on that activity until we get to Daytona, then you can consummate your pairing?"

"You are right about that. We need to get the hell out of here. Let's go. Shannon, please wait for me by the white Hummer. I have to lock up the house, which means that I have to be the last person out of the house."

Moving quickly, the whole group made it through the house and back out the front door with Batista pulling up the rear after arming the alarm system. Each pair ran to the vehicle that they were taking on the trip. Shannon was doing as he was asked by waiting for Batista by the front passenger door. Batista unlocked the door while taking the duffle bag out of Shannon grasp and put it behind him on the floor.

"I know why you need that close, babydoll. You, like all of the rest of the pretty angels, are menstruating right now and that is why we are taking the long route to Colorado," Batista said as he kissed Shannon on the forehead.

"Thank you for being so good to me."

CHAPTER THREE

They had been on the road for hours, when they finally arrived in Daytona just as the sun was coming up. They found a Double Tree Inn that was right off the interstate to get some rest before having to hit the road again that evening. The dominant half of the group wanted to sleep while the angels wanted to have some fun with their bodyguards. When they went in to check in and get a room, they were shocked to find themselves all bunked together in three suites that could be joined together through a spare door in between them. Each suite had two bedrooms in them; a master bedroom with a master bath, and a smaller bedroom with two beds in it. In the first suite, Batista and Shannon claimed the master bedroom while John and Evan claimed the other room with Ted and Cody. The second suite had Randy and Justin in the master bedroom with Josh and John M. sharing the other bedroom with Adam and Jay. The third suite had Mark and Heath in the master bedroom while Hunter and Shawn shared with Sheamus and Drew. All of the guys were tired out even though their angels wanted some attention, but they explained to them that it would be kind of hard to explain why there was menstruation blood on the sheets when everyone looked male. That was enough to put a damper on any thought of giving their special gift away until they got off of their menstruating cycle or got to Colorado; whichever came first. The guys did say they would let them cuddle up to them as they all slept till close enough to dusk where they would then get up, shower, go get something to eat and then hit the road.

As each pair started to fall asleep, they gave each other a gentle kiss goodnight. Some of the angels also whispered to their bodyguard that they loved them with all of their heart. This brought peace and serenity to their hearts knowing that their angels already loved them. This made them determined to keep them safe and away from harm. Each and every dominant member said a prayer that they could keep their word to their mate.

That evening they woke up and started getting ready for the next leg of the trip. This leg of the trip would end when they got to Atlanta, GA. What they forgot to do was get something to eat before hit the road. As they traveled, they made stops at Travel America Centers so the angels could take care of their private business while they guarded the door and then after they were done the dominant males went into use the restroom. Once the whole group was done and ready to hit the road again, Batista's stomach made the loudest growl possible to remind everyone that they had not eaten yet.

"Damn Batista, do you have an animal in your stomach or what?"

"Well, I ain't nicknamed Animal for nothing. Let's go to the restaurant before this animal gets any louder."

"I wonder if I can make that animal growl loud later on," Shannon said with coy little smile looking up at Batista's face.

"We will have to wait and see on that, my little angel," Batista said as he looked down at his face.

Fighting hard not to wrap an arm around their mates, the guys took in the scene decided that it would be safer if they didn't draw any attention to the group. When the waitress asked how many in the group and was told everyone she saw, she decided to use the empty corner booth and the one right beside it. She gave them all menus and took their drink orders. They all decided on either the special or the buffet. As they sat at the table eating, they would talk about whatever came to mind. Shannon leaned over to Batista and whispered why he wanted to make the animal inside him growl.

"I am not on my menstrual cycle anymore, that is why I want to make the animal growl tonight or tomorrow in Atlanta. That is if you think your animal side can handle claiming its mate soon," Shannon said while rubbing his hand over Batista's crotch under the table.

"Behave my angel, because if you keep this up; we will be breaking in the Hummer. I am sure that we would have the security guards calling the police on us if we did that here," Batista said while looking at Shannon. "Right now is not the time to have the cops called on us though. When we get to Atlanta, I promise to claim you like an animal would claim its mate."

The rest of the group just watched the interaction between them with a knowing smirk. They all knew that Batista would kill anyone who tried to harm his angelic faced Shannon. The dominant members of the group knew how he felt because they felt this way about their own angelic faced mate. As they finished up their meal, they all put money in to pay for their meal tab. They also put money down for a tip from them all. As they got up to leave, they noticed a bunch of the truckers were looking a tad bit nervous. Suddenly, a roar of motorcycles came into the parking lot. Looking out the window, the group saw what was making the people in the café nervous. It was a group of bikers that looked just as big as Batista.

"Guys, just sit down. Let's make these people really nervous."

"Please tell me that you know these guys," Shannon whispered nervously in Batista's ear.

"Just watch, babydoll."

When the bikers walked in, they looked at the group sitting in their favorite spot and were about to growl when the leader took a better look at the biggest of the guys sitting on the end of the booth. Suddenly, it dawned on him who was sitting there."

"Animal! How the hell are you doing, brother?"

"Doing alright, dawg. How about you guys?"

"Not too bad, not too bad. Who are all of your friends?"

"Well, you know what I do for a living. Well, half of these guys are under my protection and the other half is my back up. Guys, this is my younger brother. I think we can wait to hit the road until they get their meal and eat it. I think having them around for a little while will be a good thing if you get my drift. We are heading to Colorado for a vacation from the shit going on down in Miami."

"Guys, we are going that way so why not help them out and be their extra ears on the streets."

"Good point, boss."

They spent another hour and a half at the café before they all hit the road. They all made sure to hit the bathroom to empty their bladders so they could make it to Atlanta before midnight since they were only three hours from Atlanta. When they arrived in Atlanta, the sun was hours from rising and they found a beautiful hotel to stay at. It was another Double Tree Inn and the bikers were a little nervous if they would be accepted there. When they all walked into together, the receptionist looked at the group and asked for the number of rooms.

"Thirteen rooms, please."

"How many beds in each room? Do not worry about negativity about relationships that other hotels don't agree with, we don't hold that against you."

"A single queen size bed in nine of the rooms and two beds in the rest."

"Dave?"

"Yes, I have a male angel of my own. I'll introduce the two of you later."

"Are you paying by cash or by credit card?"

"Credit card," Batista said as he handed the receptionist his credit card. "Do you all have room service?"

"Yes, we do. How many days will you be staying with us?"

Just then, a rumble of thunder sounded off and that got Batista thinking of taking a three day break there.

"How bad is this storm supposed to be?"

"It is supposed to be bad enough that your biker friends will get very wet."

"Four days and no wake up calls, please."

"Yes sir," the receptionist said as she gave each pair a suite card key and each of biker pair that were being roomies. "All of the rooms are on the same floor. The nine rooms with a single bed are actually all of our suites and the rooms around them are the best non-suite rooms in this hotel."

"Thank you. Can you do us a favor though? No one is to know that we are here."

When the receptionist looked at him, Batista showed his FBI credentials and gave her a look of don't say my full name. When she nodded, he pointed out the ones that were in his protective custody. When he pointed out his helpers, she nodded again and the rest were pointed out as his extra back up. The receptionist gave her word not to tell that they were in fact there trying to hide from whatever they were running from with the help of the FBI. Batista gave her a curt nod as if to thank her for everything.

Heading to the elevator, the whole group had to take both elevators up to their floor. When they arrived on the floor, they walked down the corridor to their rooms. The first room to be found was that of Batista and Shannon, they look like they were shocked at their accommodations. The queen size bed was actually a canopy bed. They looked at each with a smirking smile as they knew that tonight was going to be very special for them both. They felt immediately comfortable enough to kick of their shoes and walk around in socked feet.

"It looks like you will get to make me growl from sexual frustration, pleasure, and completion my dear Shannon," Batista said as he closed the door behind them.

"Sounds very interesting, my dear animal. I can't wait to hear you growl full out like a lion. I guess that would make me your lioness."

"You are my lioness, Shannon. I will guard you with everything I have in me. I will grant you your every wish no matter what it is."

"What if one of my wishes is to carry your baby within my own body? Would you do everything in your power to give me one?"

"I would move heaven and earth to give you as many children as you wish to carry and give life to," Batista said as he softly ran a finger down his face. "The question is how many children do you want to be given to carry and give birth to."

"As many as you will bless me with, my handsome lion. My question is can we start our family tonight?"

"You want me to take your virginity tonight and start our family. I gather you are ready to give up being single to become a parent."

"Yes, I am as long as you don't mind being a daddy."

Batista looked at Shannon with a smoldering look that just melted his knees. Slowly, he stripped Shannon of his clothes so he could look upon the heavenly body that after this night would forever belong to him. Shannon laid his head back and exposed his throat to his new mate to claim as his gift. Shannon felt like he was coming apart very slowly just from his touches. Batista could see how much his touches were affecting Shannon and as he undid the fly on his angel's jeans he could see him coming undone a little more. Once he had the fly open, Batista noticed that his angel preferred going commando under his jeans and could not help the smile that crossed his face.

"I have a wild little angel who goes commando under his jeans. I think we are going to have a very interesting relationship."

"We are in for one hell of a ride and I can't wait to see it takes us," Shannon said as he lifted Batista's shirt up a little to give him a hint.

Batista took the hint and took the shirt completely off. Shannon smiled as he was eye level with his heavily muscled chest and had to lick his lips with anticipation of attacking those nipples that were just staring at him. Shannon gently ran his hands up Batista's muscular arms and up to his tattooed shoulders. The touch was gentle enough to cause Batista lay his head back with his eyes closed and this was the very moment that Shannon needed to launch his attack on those very delicious nipples. Shannon used his mouth to bring very deep moans and groans from deep within Batista's chest. Shannon wrapped his arms around Batista's waist and continued to attack his nipples earning more of those delicious sexual noises. Shannon stepped out of his jeans that had fallen to his ankles. Dropping to his knees, Shannon undid Batista's fly and found that Batista was also commando. Smiling, Shannon eased his cock out of his jeans and gave it a gentle lick from the base up to the tip. He also dipped his tongue into the slit which caused Batista's knees to buckle. Batista threw his head forward with his eyes open wide as he looked at Shannon with a look that melted Shannon's defenses.

"Shannon, you don't want to start something if you are just teasing me."

"I want you in every way possible. I have always heard that the first time hurts. Do you know of a way to make it a little easier?"

"Well, we do have a Jacuzzi in the bathroom that has those massaging jets. Maybe they could relax you enough that there is very little pain when I do claim you as my mate. Want to give it a try?"

"Hell yeah, as long as it is will help with a possible pregnancy."

Batista filled up the Jacuzzi with the water being at the right temperature and turned on the jets at the right pulsing speed to help relax Shannon's virgin body. Taking a hold of one of Shannon's hands, Batista helped Shannon ease into the Jacuzzi then stepped in himself. It was then that Shannon noticed that his soon to be lover had the stereo remote in his hand. Smiling, Shannon gave him a nod to turn on the stereo, but told him that slow songs should be the soundtrack of their first night together. Batista nodded in agreement with the fact that slow and soft music would be the best for the night as he sat down on one of the underwater seats. As the first song began to play, Shannon began to move his body slowly in time with the music which was slowly turning Batista on. As Shannon continued to move slowly to the music, Batista had to rearrange his legs underwater so that he was comfortable since he was getting seriously aroused by watching Shannon. He watched as Shannon moved and touched his own body until Batista could not resist anymore and reached out to touch Shannon's baby soft skin just above his groin. Just that light touch made Shannon through his head back in utter surrender to his dominant mate. Batista took that as the sign to bring him closer to his heavier built body. When Shannon felt the tug on his back bringing him closer to Batista, he opened his legs so he could straddle Batista's lap. When he sat down, he was shocked to feel the very tip of the head of Batista's cock touching him on the underbelly of his own cock.

"Is that your one eyed dragon I feel trying to find a cave to call its own?"

"Yep, and I can guarantee that it will love the cave you that is built in between your legs," Batista said as he slowly pulled Shannon forward on his lap by his hips.

"So, your dragon is cave hunting right now. I think if your dragon wants a cave that is a snug fit, then my cave will do just nicely for a home," Shannon said as he leaned back enough to let Batista's dragon take a peek at its new home.

"That maybe your intention but something is blocking the passage way," Batista said with a grin.

"Well, pick up what is blocking your dragon's new home. They're not that big considering they don't work properly," Shannon said with a smile as he leaned back to let the jets wet down his hair.

"I think my dragon can clear the passage way himself and make it feel like home to him, but for the first time I think we need to get you into the right position," Batista said as he lifted up Shannon's lower half and eased his cock into the tight warmth that he knew would be there.

As Batista gently and slowly entered his body, Shannon moaned softly as he leaned forward to kiss Batista's lips, cheeks, and finally he placed a kiss on the side of Batista's neck. Once he was completely seated balls deep inside Shannon, Batista held still for a few moments to regain his breath and his control over his body. Wrapping an arm around Shannon's waist, Batista ran his other hand over every inch of Shannon's body he could while gently lifting him up and lowering him back down onto his cock. The slow pace was beginning to build up a fire within both of them that was driving Batista to speed up his pace some and strengthen the power behind each of his thrust. The stronger the thrust the louder Shannon would moan until the power Batista was pushing into his thrust caused him groan. Suddenly, Batista hit Shannon's g-spot and caused him to become more like a female cat in the heat of mating. Shannon arched his back into a near perfect bridge while throwing his head back along with his arms as he surrendered his body over to Batista and the pleasure he was giving him. Batista was feeling like he was only giving him half the pleasure he knew he was capable of giving him. Standing up with Shannon still in his arms, Batista climbed out of the Jacuzzi and laid him on the floor so he could put more power behind the thrust which only served to turn Shannon into a full fledge screamer when getting fucked hard. Batista decided to surprise Shannon by gently turning over to where they had flipped positions. He also guided Shannon into the perfect pace for riding him, which only served to stimulate them even more. When Batista bent his legs at the knees, Shannon grabbed on to them and bounced even more on Batista's cock. Soon the riding wasn't enough to make Shannon scream and Batista came up with the idea of making Shannon go on to all fours so he could reenter from behind. When he did, Batista slipped a hand around and began a pumping action on Shannon's cock to get him closer to climaxing. It didn't take long before Shannon began to feel a fire growing in his belly that had him moaning, groaning, and screaming loudly. In fact, he reared up against Batista only to have him push him back down on to all fours. Two minutes later, Batista felt Shannon's body tighten its grip on him as Shannon screamed his name as he climaxed hard. Batista knew by the way it felt this had been his first ever climax and with that knowledge alone his climax came hard and fast causing him to scream Shannon's name.

"Oh my God, that was amazing. Beyond anything I thought it would be for a first time sexual experience," Shannon said he tried to regain control on his breathing with his arms wrapped around Batista's neck.

"I know what you are talking about, baby. I felt like I was in heaven and I thought I heard you scream my name when we climaxed together. If you did, you sounded more like an angel singing. Are you tired out, babydoll?"

"Yeah, I am tired, but my legs feel like Jell- O right now and you are still buried deep inside of me. What are you going to do, carry me to bed while still locked deep inside of me?"

"Watch me do just that, angel face," Batista said as he powered up into a kneeling position then up into a standing position with Shannon's legs wrapped around him at the waist.

Walking into their bedroom area, Batista could feel himself slide in deeper. With each step that Batista took, Shannon felt like he was fixing to end up soaring into the clouds for the second time that night. In fact, step brought a loud throaty moan out from his throat as he let his head fall back with his eyes closed and his mouth open just slightly. Batista laid a gentle kiss in the hollow of Shannon's throat which made Shannon moan loudly. Once they were in the bedroom, Batista threw the blanket off the bed and slowly eased on to the bed while not letting go of Shannon. When Shannon looked up at him, Batista could see every emotion that Shannon was feeling written on his face.

"I think we are going back to heaven, my angel. You up for a second round of pleasure in my arms?"

"Oh yeah, I think I can handle another round of your loving, my big animal," Shannon said as he slowly slid his hand down the side of Batista's face.

"I am going to pump your tummy so full of my seed that you are for sure going to come up pregnant."

"Good, because I want to have your baby."

Smiling, they began their second round of lovemaking in a slow and gentle fashion. This round lasted longer than the first round and it was a lot hotter than the first round.

Meanwhile, in the room next door to them, Randy and Justin were exploring their room when they started flirting with each other. Between the lewd comments, fleeting touches, groping of asses and crotches. They stripped each other out of the clothes slowly. Randy found himself staring at what he called a very heavenly body, angelic face, and the softest skin that he had ever touched in his life. Leaning down, Randy brushed his lips over Justin's lips gently. The longer he kissed Justin the more heated it got between them and Justin stood on his tip toes to wrap his arms around Randy's neck. Randy slipped a hand under one of Justin's legs and brought his body up tight to his own. Giving a little hop, Justin was completely wrapped around Randy and could feel that Randy was getting very aroused by him being around him like that.

"Do I feel your one eyed anaconda coming alive? He feels like he is a very big guy," Justin said as he rubbed his own cock over Randy's own getting him all the hornier.

"Yes, you feel my anaconda waking up and yes, he is a very big guy. Ten inches long by five inches thick when he is at full ready to go mode. I know for sure that I will get you pregnant tonight."

"I can't wait to get heavy with your child and get a big baby belly. I may have worked hard to get this body, but I would give it up to carry your baby."

"Good to hear that, because here in this bathroom I am going to take your cherry and it will be so sweet tasting," Randy said as he let Justin slip down his body so he could fill the Jacuzzi with the right temperature of water.

Once the tub was full and the jets were on, Randy held out one of his hands to help Justin ease into the tub and then Randy eased into the tub to sit in one of the underwater seats. Once Randy had taken a seat, Justin straddled his lap so he could rub their cocks together once more. They would brush fingertips over every inch of the other's body which only served to add fuel to their fiery hearts. Within a few minutes, Randy had Justin laid over backwards over the edge of the Jacuzzi and was pounding into Justin's body. Although Randy thought that Justin would be hurting by the pace he had set, but was surprised when Justin gave him full control over his body. Justin wrapped his legs around Randy's waist to bring Randy deeper into his body while letting his back lay limp over Randy's arms and the edge of the tub. Justin was moaning loudly and very pornographic. What he did not know was that the louder and the more pornographic he got the more turned on Randy became. In fact, the more turned on Randy got the more power he put into his thrust and that caused Justin to get even louder to the point of screaming in pleasured delight as Randy took him straight through heaven's gate with all of the pleasure he was giving him.

"That is right, baby. Scream what you want me to do to you."

"I want you to make me heavy with your child and give me all of the pleasure you want to. I want you to love me for all I am."

"Your wish is my command, angel face. I can't wait to see you with a big baby belly and a slightly chubby face. I have heard that pregnant people get slightly chubby everywhere including the face."

"What about my cute sexy little ass?"

"It will bubble out a little, but to me it will look all the more delicious to watch."

"Well, if you will back out for a minute, I will give you a better view of my ass and it will turn you on all the more," Justin said as he waggled his elegant eyebrows mischievously. "I just have a feeling that this position will make me feel even better."

Randy gently pulled out of Justin to let him get into another position where one leg was bent up even with his shoulders while his other leg stayed in the tub. When Randy reentered Justin's willing body, his breath stutter to a halt for a second as he felt the extreme tightness of his angel's body.

"Oh dear heavenly father, this is a position that I will never get enough of no matter how many times I tap this sexy body of yours."

"My body better be the only body that you are tapping from this moment on, because I will leave you and take any children we have. In other words, you cheat I am gone."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Good to know because I would not want to hurt you that way. I can already tell you that I am in love with you."

As Randy began to set a brutal pace once more and was pleasantly surprised when Justin took to his brutal pace once more. Justin began to moan loudly as his new lover really began to pound into him which made him arch his back to the point of being able to wrap an arm around Randy's neck to make the position even hotter. While Justin was holding on to his neck, Randy ran a hand down Justin's body starting at his throat and when he got to Justin's abs Randy rubbed small circles around his belly button for a few minutes. After hearing a very loud moan from Justin, Randy slowly ran a hand down to Justin's neglected cock. Justin started to slowly slide up and down on Randy's buried length which made Randy grunt from the force of their dual movement. Soon, it became too much for them to handle without nearing the edge of climax abyss. Within seconds, both of them were screaming each other's names as they came together.

"HOLY SHIT! That was earth shattering, toes curling, and mind blowing all at the same time," exclaimed Justin while leaning completely against Randy's body to steady himself.

"I whole heartily agree with you, baby. That was everything you said and a hell of a lot more. I have had a lot of lovers in the past, but none caused my toes to curl like you just did and that in itself is amazing. No, I never caught anything from them and I am very clean blooded."

"Glad to hear that and I did not expect you to be celibate all your life. Me on the other hand, I choose to be pure until I found my true mate which is you, my handsome one."

"How about we go to bed?"

"That sounds good to me, but you are going to have to pull out of my body," Justin said while giving a little yawn.

"Just lean forward for a minute while I show you a trick I know," Randy said as he gently turned Justin over on his back so he could pick him up.

As Randy powered to a standing position, Justin gave a slight squeal in surprise. Justin also felt as if he needed to look down his body. When he did, he found out that they were still connected below the waistline. Looking up into Randy's face, he was surprise at the fact Randy had the strength in his body to carry him while still buried deep inside. Each step made Randy slip deeper into his body causing him to moan from deep within his chest. When Randy arrived at the bed, gently laid them both down while staying connected. Randy rolled over to the side so he would not squish his angel under his body weight. As they laid there looking into each other's eyes, they felt their hearts start to beat as one and in the same rhythm as Randy's own heart beat. They interlaced their fingers and crossed their arms over one another as they began to fall asleep. Randy laid a kiss on the tip of Justin's nose which made him giggle like a teenaged schoolboy.

"Good night my sweet angel. Take me into your dreams and show me how you see our future together."

"Good night and you will be in my dreams."

In the room across the hall, John and Evan were sitting on the sofa talking when Evan shocked John by leaning close to him with his hands on John's knees. When John went to ask Evan what he was doing, Evan brushed his lips over John's and then latched on for a passion filled kiss. While still kissing Evan, John moved him from beside him to be sitting straddle on his lap. John broke the kiss only to lean back enough to get a good grip on Evan's t-shirt and ripped it right down the front to get it off of his little angel. Evan gave a little yap of startled surprise which made John chuckle because it reminded him of the sound that a puppy would make.

"Hey, let me get the rest of my clothes off in one piece. I don't need you ripping the rest of my clothes," Evan said while giving John a brilliant smile with big happy puppy eyes.

"Go ahead and while you are getting stripped out of your clothes, I will be getting stripped out of my own. This is one thing I can promise you, after tonight you will no longer be a virgin because I have been told that I am bigger than most guys below the waist."

"Since I am from Missouri, I live by the state motto. Show me."

John stripped out of his clothes and showed Evan what he was packing in his jeans. Evan looked at him with stunned surprise. Licking his lips, Evan raised lust filled eyes up to John's face which took John's breath away. Stepping closer to John, Evan softly ran his fingertips over John's heavily muscled chest and abs while looking deep into John's eyes. This only served to turn John on even more, making him harder if that was even possible. When Evan brought his hands back up John's body, he slipped his arms around his neck while going up on tip toes to receive a kiss from him. John decided that two could play the game that Evan was playing when he softly ran his hands down his back and on to his ass. John fought to keep a straight face just before he gave both cheeks, which sat perfectly in his hands, a gentle squeeze. Evan gave another puppyish yelp as John did that and powered him up the full length of his own body. John slowly eased one hand at a time under Evan's knees which opened Evan up to him.

Evan smiled at him and nodded as if to give John the incentive to take his virginity cherry.

"Oh, I am going to take that cherry and devour it. I know it will be sweet, velvety, and oh so delicious."

"You make me sound like a cherry frosted cupcake."

"I bet you are going taste just as sweet if not sweeter," John said as he ran his tongue up the side of Evan's throat.

They sat down on the sofa and began to make out. Slowly, they rolled to where Evan was laying on his back while John was balancing his body weight on his forearms while smiling down at Evan. Evan made a whimpering noise as if to beg John to claim him as his mate. They started top make love for the duration of the night all over the room and on top of every piece of furniture in the room even against the window risking everyone catching them, which one of the on-coming night staff did catch a glimpse of Evan's ass. She was sure it was a normal couple until John spun Evan around to where his front was showing clearly.

The whole group that had come up together from Miami spent the night loving each other. Early the next morning, the dominant males ordered breakfast via room service to surprise their angels. Batista ordered up Belgian waffles with whip cream and cherries, orange juice with a little cherry liquor in it, and chocolate covered strawberries. Randy ordered for him and Justin a down home country breakfast that included breakfast steaks, eggs, toast, orange juice, coffee and milk. John ordered up for him and Evan pancakes, sausage links, hot maple syrup, chocolate covered cherries, and ice cold milk. The rest of the group also ordered up breakfast for them and their new lovers.

After having ate their breakfast and having some morning delight, Shannon was standing wrapped in both a blanket and Batista's arms while looking out the window at the beauty of the morning.

"It is going to be such a beautiful day, why don't we go sightseeing around Atlanta maybe even take in a baseball game," Shannon suggested to Batista.

"Sounds like a great idea, baby. I am going to pass it along to the others, but I think we are going to have another storm coming in later."

"I'll check on the weather channel to see when the next storm is supposed to hit while you pass the idea to the others. Does that sound okay with you, honey?"

"Sounds like a plan to me because I am already sending a text to the others of our plans to see if anyone wishes to join us."

Five minutes after the text was sent, Batista started getting replies from the rest of the group. They all replied that they would like to get out for a little while before the next storm hit. Suddenly, Shannon called out to Batista and told him to come look at the television set. When he saw what was being shown on the screen. The next storm was actually a hurricane that would hit within a few hours and upon seeing this Batista decided that maybe it would not be the best time to go out. Texting the guys again, he told them to come to their room so they could talk about an alternate plan of activities.

"Shannon, get dressed sweetheart because we are going to have company. I think we need to put off any outdoor activities until the weather gets better."

Two minutes later, the whole group was knocking at their door. When Batista opened the door, he was met with everyone's nervous faces. Batista stepped back to let the group into the room as Shannon got on the phone to room service ordering soda pops, hamburgers, hot dogs, French fries, ice cream sundaes, and three twenty four packs of Bud.

"Hey guys, I already placed an order with room service for food. Does anyone want to order up some movies so we don't end up doing something stupid?"

"Yeah, I'll order the movies, but I ain't ordering any gay pornos! Do you understand me guys," Batista's brother asked.

"That is okay, bro. We will get those later when you guys leave. Who knows we may end up having an orgy."

"Or we can end up in a fur pile," Randy said with a chuckle. "If we do, I am dress up as a wolf and my Justin can show up as an animal from South Africa."

"I could dress up as a very sexy hyena. We would definitely make some interesting looking pups. Hyena and wolf cross pups would have the best of both species," Justin laughed.

"ENOUGH!"

The group was getting settled into comfortable group seat setting, when room service knocked on the door so they could deliver the food and drinks. They were watching the movie 'Twister' when a clap of thunder caught their attention and made them jump out of their skin. Looking over at the window, they noticed how hard the rain was coming down and began to wonder about the bikes.

"The bikes are safe. This place has a bike storage area that is big enough for about twenty bikes, that happens to be made of concrete and has steel beams going into the ground about thirty feet."

"Well, at least your bikes are safe," Batista said as he turned back to the movie as he pulled Shannon onto his lap and made him lean back against him.

"No getting frisky over."

"I'll get frisky with my mate if I want to, so hush up over," Shannon bantered back while grinding against Batista's groin to put an emphases to his words.

"Behave, baby bunny or I am going to turn into a big lion and eat you all up."

"Alright you two, that is enough talk like that. You two keep it up and eight of us will be going back to our own rooms for the rest of the day."

"Aw, that is just too bad, because I can just bet that if you all knew the facts about us it would intrigue the shit out of you guys for sure," Justin said as he grounded his crotch area over Randy's enlarging member.

"And what fact are we missing about you guys?"

"We are what is call mosaic hermaphrodites. That means we have both sets of reproductive organs, but only our female organs work completely the way they should."

"You mean you can't get anyone pregnant, but you can get pregnant."

"Exactly that."

"Boy, you guys made out like a bunch of bandits. You all got the best of both worlds or both sexes at least."

Suddenly, another loud clap of thunder caused the whole group to jump out of their skins. Going over the window, John looked down at the parking lot and watched a dumpster roll around.

"Guys, I think this storm is going to be around for a while. The reason I say this is because it is getting worse out there."

"Well, I'll call or go down to the front desk to add a few extra days on to our time. That way we will definitely have clear weather for travelling to Colorado."

"So, how long will we have to stay in Colorado?"

"Until the main man at headquarters says so. This chateau we are going to is going to have all of us dumbfounded for words. I haven't even seen it, but from what my boss has told me the place is beautiful. When the snow starts to fall, it is a place that would take your breath away," Batista said.

"So, we are going to see the snowfall in the pines. Where exactly is the chateau located?"

"Yes, we will get to see the snowfall in the pines. The chateau is just north of the town of Vale."

"Oh, are we going to get too go skiing? Please, tell me that we will?"

"Yes, babydoll. We will go skiing if that is what your little heart wants."

Shannon started jumping up and down that was until Batista caught him by the waistline and stopped him from almost injuring himself. This made everyone laugh. That is until a clap of thunder sounded that was loud enough to shake the whole hotel.

"You will have to stop jumping about like a little kid. You have to start thinking about the fact that you might be pregnant."

"Then if I have to start acting like a pregnant person then no skiing for me. I am also going to have to give up being a stripper and be a stay at home mama."

"Only if that is what you want to do," Batista said while still holding Shannon.

Suddenly, Batista's phone rang and caused him to almost drop Shannon to the floor. Gently putting Shannon back down onto his feet, Batista picked up his cell and answered it.

"You got Dave," Batista said as he began to listen to what his boss in D.C. had to say about what had happened in Miami when they left.

As the pair talked back and forth, the rest of the group sat and listened to what they could; trying to piece together what had happened. Finally, Batista asked his boss if he could put the phone on loud speaker so that everyone could hear the whole conversation. When he gave his blessing, Batista put the phone on loud speaker and laid it on the coffee table in the middle of them all. They all listened and asked questions of what was going to happen to the 'demons' of society. He told them that all of them had turned their guns on each other and that all but one was dead. The one was in very critical condition and not expected to live throughout the night. Right as he said that a code blue was called for the room that the last demon was in.

"Dave, it looks like you all will be coming home soon. The last demon has crashed and the doctor just came and told me that he has indeed gone where only demons go. You all can still use the chateau for your honeymoons, but you all need to come back to Miami as soon as the weather will let you."

"Yes sir, but there is something I need to tell you. I am gay and I have found my own angel finally."

"I had a feeling about you, Dave, and I am very happy for you and your little blonde haired angel."

"Thanks, boss. Are we still friends?"

"You know it, Dave. When you decide to get married to your little darling, you better send me an invite."

"You got it."

"Oh, detectives. I have had talk with I.A. of your headquarters. They told me that they will let you have your old positions back. They went so far as to force your boss into an early retirement because he tried to step up for you and defend the honor of all you. Don't you worry though because the F.B.I. is now investigating the I.A. of that department. Tell you all the truth; I think you all would be better as bodyguards for the 'angels' that will be calling the new version of Batista's Paradise home. Yes, the club has been rebuilt and is awaiting you to open the doors."

"You know, I think as long as we can keep our dream cars; we have no problem working for Dave."

"Who do you think bought the cars for you all?"

"Thanks, boss. We love your taste in cars."

"Well, I am going to let your go so you guys can celebrate your new job as bodyguards," the guy said on the other end as he hung the phone up.

They looked at each other and gave a loud whoop of excitement. The bikers looked at Batista with knowing smirks and pulled something out of their vest pockets. Flipping them open, Batista's bottom jaw hit the floor as he read the words Federal Bureau of Investigation agent.

"You guys became agents of the F.B.I. and did not tell me this. You guys are a pack of asses."

Everyone laughed as Batista ranted about not there for their graduation from the academy.

CHAPTER FOUR:

It had been several months since the ultimate showdown among the demons of Miami had happened and the former detectives were settled into their new role as bodyguards to the new dancers. Their angels were now sporting big baby bellies as they were all carrying twins from the very first time they ever had sex.

For the first few months, they helped the new dancers learn the moves that would drive the men crazy and teach them to match their outfits to their personality. One night, the original angels decided to give their men an extra private dance once the club was completely shut up for the night. They had told the guys just to sit and they would be back in a few minutes. As the guys waited, they talked about how they were going to pop the big question to their angel. Just then, the beginning notes of 'Can't fight the Moonlight' came over the speakers and caught their undivided attention. As each angel began to dance their way on to the stage, the guys started whistling, wolf howling and catcalling at them. The louder that the guys got, the sexier they danced for them. As the song came to end, the angels were completely naked and giving their respective man a lap dance.

"You angels need to behave until we all get home. Where is Shannon?"

Suddenly, the song 'Billy the Kid' by Billy Dean began to come over the speakers and Batista started to laugh at the fact that Shannon was going to dance to his favorite song. It was when he came into view that Batista's bottom jaw hit the floor. Shannon was dressed in only a cowboy hat, gun belt with a pair of very real looking prop Colt .45s, assless chaps, white thong and his cowboy boots. As he watched Shannon dance, Batista felt his body come to life. After he finished his dance, Shannon went and sat down on Batista's lap.

"Damn, baby. That was a very sexy dance and it got my animal side coming to life. Why don't all of you angels go get dressed so we can go home and take care of the problems that you all have brought to life?"

"Okay, my big animal. I love you," Shannon said as he stood up, leaned over to kiss him.

After about forty minutes, all of the angels were ready to go home when their mates decided to pop the question to them in a very romantic fashion. As the guys held their breath waiting for the answer to the question, the angels all started to cry and nodded vigorously. The guys slipped the ring they had chosen for their respective mate on to their finger and gave it a kiss as if to seal the deal. The angels threw their arms around the neck of their respective mate.

Now it was the night before their wedding and the angels were craving all kinds of weird things just to calm their jittery nerves. The guys were in no better shape; except them were not eating, but they were working out in the home gym in the basement. All of the 'brides' had decided that they would most likely look better in a dress. Each one chose a different color of a peasant-style dress. Every little detail on each dress was hand-picked by the bride wearing it. None of the grooms knew what the dresses would look like.

The following morning, the grooms went ahead to help set up the reception area since it was going to be held at the club. This gave the brides time to get ready for their big day. Since the angels either had long hair or had let their hair grow out so they could look absolutely stunning for this day. They were in the middle of breakfast when there was a knock at the front door. Going to the door, Drew was the first to see that they were going to get help in making themselves look their best. Leading the way back to the kitchen, Drew called out to the guys as to give them a heads up that they were going to get help in looking beautiful for their man. Before they got started, the guys told the hair dressers and makeup artist that they were going to wear dresses because of their condition. The ladies said they didn't blame them for wanting to be comfortable.

Three hours later, the guys were completely ready for the ceremony as they looked into mirrors and found their selves speechless at the beauties they had turned into. They also knew that their mate would find them the same way. Across town, the grooms were getting ready for their exchanging of vows. They could not wait to see their angels in their gowns.

"Man, I can't wait to see my little green eyed angel in his gown. I bet all of the angels will be beautiful in their gowns."

"I bet you are right about that, Batista. I can't wait to have my first dance with my angel."

"That is a given, Hunter. All of us are ready for the first dance, but what we really can't wait for is the honeymoon in Colorado. We finally get to break in and christen the chateau."

An hour later, all of the grooms were waiting at the altar for their brides. All of their friends and family were present for the ceremony. They made damn sure that the main former boss over Batista was to be there to be a witness. The guys were trying to calm their nerves when their angels started to come down the aisle heading in their direction. The guys felt as if their nerves had disappeared.

After about six hours, the new couples were heading to the chateau for their honeymoon. They were given use of a private jet to get to the chateau.

EPILOGUE:

It had been a couple of months since the big wedding when suddenly one night while watching television, the angels all gave a loud scream from the pain that was radiating from their lower abdomen area while their mates groaned from the fact that they now had wet laps.

After about twelve hours, all of the babies had made their way into the world screaming their little heads off.

Batista and Shannon: twin boys; one looked like Batista while the other looked like Shannon and had his gift.

Hunter and Shawn: twin girls that everyone knew were going to be blonde bombshells.

Randy and Justin: one boy one girl; the boy looked like a mini Randy while the girl looked a lot like a female version of Justin.

John C. and Evan: twin boys that looked like John.

Josh and John M.: twin boys one looked like each of them.

Adam and Jay: twin girls that had Adam's wavy blonde hair.

Sheamus and Drew: twin girls that had a dark auburn hair.

Mark and Heath: twin red headed boys.

Ted and Cody: one girl one boy that had Cody's looks.


End file.
